


I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah.

by latewinternight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: Jake comes back after hours of working on a dangerous operation and he is just happy to see his wife and his daughter.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 49





	I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah.

Captain Amy Santiago entered her formal working place; the 99th Precinct. Her four-year-old daughter held her hand tightly as they both stepped in the elevator to go to the familiar floor.

When the elevator door opened, Amy’s heart picked up its pace as she saw her husband filling out some files. She couldn’t describe the relief she felt on looking at him, all safe and sound after the dangerous operation he was involved in. He was gone for almost 24 hours, without any form of communication. Amy didn’t know what to do in those 24 hours except to worry for him. But now he was here and everything was fine. He looked tired and his hair was all messy.

Jake looked up from his files and his eyes widened in surprise before smiling brightly at her and their daughter.

“Hey, guys!” He got up from his desk.

“Daddy!” their daughter ran to him with her arms open wide.

“Hi, darling!” Jake bent a little with his arms in front of him to catch her and lift her up in a warm hug. Amy melted and smiled softly.

“Daddy did you get me those sour candies?” his daughter asked still in his embrace.

“Vanessa, daddy was a little busy so he didn’t get time to bring them, we’ll go together to the market today, after I finish work. Okay?” Jake kissed her cheek.

“Can I also get chocolate?” she asked so innocently by jutting her lower lip out that Jake chuckled and cooed “you wanna eat chocolate?” while tickling her and kissing her cheek again.

Vanessa's laughter filled the room and Amy’s heart was full. Jake looked at her with a soft smile, as she covered the distance between them. He put his free arm around her shoulder, other one still holding his daughter, and said in a low voice,

“I missed you two.”

Amy looked up at him with all the love she possessed for him, displayed in her eyes.

“We missed you too.”


End file.
